kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Leo
Kamen Rider Psi is a character in the fanfictional television series Kamen Rider 555. It was the 5th Rider Gear produced for Kamen Rider 555, & appeared near the series finale. Biography After Jordan Midgley (Rose Orphnoch) was decapitated by Nathan Yap's Kamen Rider Phi Blaster Mode, his head is rolling about when Leo picks it up. Jordan asks him to bring him back to the Smart Brain headquarters, & to recover Delta’s belt at the same time: They’ll be using it to make the “Emperor’s Belts”. Leo says that he’ll do so on the condition that he gets one of the belts. And so, Jordan promises Leo the belt of the sky: the Psi Driver. Leo is given the Psi Gear by the Smart Brain corporation, allowing him to transform into Kamen Rider Psi. As Psi, he is under the personal supervision of Jordan Midgley. It is not stated in the film which Orphnoch Leo is; although he does the use the Orphnoch ability to turn his finger into a tentacle to siphon Cameron's Orphnoch DNA after defeating him. Leo used the gear a total of 4 times throughout the series finale. Despite his more advanced Rider gear, the more experienced Phi performed the Phi Edge Sparkle Cut through the Psi Gear itself, into Leo's stomach & straight through his spine, destroying the Gear & killing Leo, reducing him to dust. Kamen Rider Psi Kamen Rider Psi exists in a world where the Orphnochs have taken over the planet & the humans are slowly being exterminated. The Psi Gear was recorded as the fifth Rider Gear created by Smart Brain, after the Phi, Chi, & Delta Gears were stolen by the humans & the Omicron gear had undergone mass-production. Created alongside the Omega Gear, the Psi Gear is regarded as a "perfect" gear, & therefore it can only be worn by Orphnochs. Psi appeared to be as fast & strong as the existing gears, matching Kamen Rider Phi Axel Form for speed & Chi for strength. Because the weapons appear once the armor is formed & were created based on trial data from the previous gears, it possesses much greater functionality & ability than the previous riders. The Psi Gear gives the wearer the following statistics when they transform. *'Height': 193cm *'Weight': 98kg (normal), 135kg (with Flying Attacker) *'Punching power': 3.5 *'Kicking power': 8t *'Maximum jump height': 40m *'Maximum running speed': 100m/5.5s The Psi Armor has several key features in its design. Unlike the Gear, the armor does not exist until the wearer transforms. *'Full Metal Lung': The vest part of the armor of the Rider provides the most protection, being able to withstand Anti-tank weaponry. *'Psi Core': In the center of the Full Metal Lung is a large glowing purple dome. This serves as the heart for the Photon Blood. *'Global Feeler': The antenna on the Rider’s head can be used as a radar or to communicate with the Smart Brain Satellite & the Smart Brain computer network. *'Photon Blood': A glowing blue plasma substance that provides all of the Rider’s powers & generates all of the physical features of the armor. The Photon Blood is generated from the Psi Driver. On a note, the Psi Gear produces two times more Photon Blood than Phi usually does. *'Photon Streams Ver. 2': The path that the Photon Blood travels through the Rider’s armor. This advanced version of the regular "Photon Streams" was installed in the Emperor Belt in order to better deal with the great amount of "Photon Blood" that the Gear produces. Psi's path is blue & follows an irregular pattern (unlike the other gears) which gives Psi's "Photon Streams" a light resemblance with real blood veins. *'Photon Terminals': Where the Photon Streams connect with the gauntlets & greaves, the source of punching power. *'Luna Foam/Metal': Soft parts of the armor are made of Luna Foam, & the hard parts are made of Luna Metal. This substance is generated by the Psi Driver to form complex machinery that is powered by Photon Blood. If the Foam or Metal are damaged, the armor switches off & resets itself. Aside from being white in color, Luna Foam & Metal don't seem to differ too much from Sol Foam & Metal. *'Sky High Finder': The large eyepieces of the Rider give them incredible vision. They can see far distances or the in darkness with no problems & have limited X-ray vision. Psi Gear The Psi Gear is an advanced belt & cell phone developed by the Smart Brain corporation under the codename of Emperor Belt of the Sky. When activated by the Mission Memory, they activate the Psi armor. The Gear is usually stored inside Smart Brain headquarters along with the Omega Gear while not in use. Unlike the original 3 Rider Gears, Psi has no external parts attached to the belt that turn into weapons. Instead, Psi's weapons materialize once the armor has been activated. * Psi Mission Memory: A small metallic card key with the Psi logo on it. It is where Psi's armor design comes form, also used to store mission data, When this device is inserted when inserted in the Psi Tonfa Edge turns them into powerful weaponry, also allowing the weapon to “EXCEED CHARGE” after pressing Enter on the Psi phone. *'SB-315B Psi Driver' *'SB-315F Flying Attacker' *'SB-315T Psi Tonfa Edge' *'SB-315P Psi Phone' See Also *Leo - counterpart at Kamen Rider Wiki Category:Kamen Rider 555 Category:555 Riders Category:Kamen Riders Category:Villains Category:Evil Kamen Riders Category:Deceased Riders Category:Orphnoch